Akatsuki Kittens
by AkatsukiNekoJr
Summary: Yumi was just a 14 year old girl re-newing her newspaper when she found a box load of kittens.Little does she know is that they are the Akatsuki!How does this turn out? CHAPTER 3 OUT!Itachi,Kisame,Zetsu,Deidara,Tobi,Sasori,Kakuzu,and Hidan.rateM 4 cussing
1. Kittens!

_ME:Hey everybody! its me and im bringing out my very first story for Fanfiction,I got the idea for this story from _ Shukumei Uchiha,_so heres a shout-out to you...THANKS FOR_ _THE_ _IDEA_!_anyways_ _time_ _to get the most annoying thing out of the way,...guys._

_Tobi:Tobi is a good boy!In no way does this 13 year old own Naruto or the any of the Akatsuki._

_Zetsu:No matter how hard she tries to convince you either, this story is merely a fanfic made by a girl with way to much free time.Yumi and her mother are the only character who belongs to Madison._

_Kakuzu:In no way does she get any profit or personal gain from this._

_Deidara:She is in no way responsibe for any spoilers,any O.C.C which she will try to keep at minimun,or an injuries or deathes you get from reading this.Consult your docter beacuse this story may not good for yours(or any body elses)health and may not be right for you._

_Sasori:This fanfic is a fanfic and nothing more.In no way does this happen or relate to anything in the actual anime or manga._

_Hidan:Danm straight!And don't trying to f-ing trying to post this as your own._

_Kisame:The owner of this fanfic is trying to keep all characters in character and all info. straight.If you see any O.C.C or any wrong info the concerns the manga or anime please message her._

_Itachi:feel free to make a review or flame,but try to make sure the flames will be something to help her improve this pitiful story._

_Me:...uh thanks guys...I geuss..anyways enjoy and ill get the next chapter up soon.Any info you have to help me aprove this stpry would help since im only like,13.anyways enjoy and please message if you're gunna use the similar story line._

_** Akatsuki** **Kittens**._

**Yumi, a 14 year-old girl living just outside a small village, woke up with a start as her alarm clock went off. "Oh my gosh," Yumi started to say to no one in particular, "why did I even get this dammed thing!" After what seemed like forever she finally got the alarm clock to shut up. Dragging her slippered feet against the carpeted floor, Yumi forced her-self to drink the dark, almost black, coffee her mom had made just before she let for work. When Yumi had finally drained her cup, she felt a little more awake, but not much. She looked out the kitchen window and sighed, it was still raining. She groaned when she remembered she had to get the newspaper. She put on a jacket and her shoes before stepping onto the porch. It was cold, being 9 in the morning. Yumi was just glad she wasn't a ninja or she would still be in school. It's not that she didn't want to be a ninja; it's just that she wasn't much for fighting. Looking around in the protection of the small porch roof, she tried to spot the newspaper. She groaned again, she was gunna get soak before she found it. She raced out into the rain rushing 2 the mailbox, which is where it would be sometimes when it rained like this. She reached the mailbox, completely soaked, and looked inside it. There was a note in there. She took it out and ran back into the house, stopping just when she was in the front door as not to track mud and water on the carpeted living room/kitchen. She looked at the slightly wet note. It was the company her mom got the newspaper from. It read that they needed to repay their subscription. She sighed, and went to her mom's room where her purse was. She got the needed money and got dressed before heading outside. She wore a bigger jacket that was way to big for her, sweater, long pants, and her regular shoes. She raced to the newspaper office. **

**In ten minutes, soaked to the bone she reached the building, and paid for their suspiration. She received that day's newspaper and a receipt .She stood under the awning that covered the door there, hoping the rain would lessen up. As she stood there, getting ready to go back home in the cold rain, she heard a noise. Not a noise she heard in years. She stopped and tried to hear it again. Sure enough, there it was again. She looked at the alley way the news office was next to. The sound seemed to be coming from there. She knew she wanted so badly to see if she really was hearing what she thought she was hearing. She looked at the sky from the awning and sighed. She was going too soaked when she got home anyways. Putting the newspaper in the inside pocket of her jacket, she rushed into the alley way. She looked franticly for the source of noise again. She heard it again, followed by the cries of the same thing behind it. Right away, she found the noise coming from a cardboard-box right next to the dumpster. She looked in side and gasped. Inside, where about 8 kittens, soaked and crying. **

**On the side of the box written in marker was the words, "Free to a good home", Yumi instantly felt sorry for the kittens. She tried to pick up the soaked box, but as if on cue, a flash of lightning and thunder went through the sky and the box broke. The kittens tumbled out, but stay on the ground, cowering, very scared and confused. Yumi took off her jacket laid it flat on her knee that was bent, trying to the jacket dry, grabbed each of kittens, and placed them in inside and wrapped them up. After she made sure all of the kittens were wrapped up safely, she started to run home with them. She got to her house as fast as possible, panting heavily and chilled to the bone. She rushed the kittens and her self to her room and shut the door. She set the bundle that was her jacket on the floor. She opened it and counted how many kittens there were. Eight. She prayed that she didn't drop one by accident. She looked at them trying to decide what to do with them when she noticed how dirty they were. They were covered in mud she couldn't even tell what color they were! "My my little kittens! I better clean you before I do anything else!" exclaimed picking up all the kittens, taking them to the bathroom. She set them on the floor, shut the bathroom door, and started getting the baby-shampoo. **

**She turned on the sink, and got the water till it was about luke-warm, and picked up the nearest kitten. She set it in the water very gently, and began rubbing the baby-shampoo into the fur, making sure not to get it in its face. After a few moments of restraint, the kitten subdued to her. Pretty soon, bright crimson red fur and a slender tail was shown. She rubbed the kitten dry with a towel and looked at him. He looked back at her with his brown, serious looking eyes. She tried to return the stare, but couldn't keep a straight face, busted out laughing, petting the kitten, the setting it down to get the next kitten. This kitten when she was done with it was yellow and fluffy with an even fluffier tail and blue eyes.**

**For the next half of an hour, she cleaned the rest of the kittens. When she was done, she looked down at the eight of them. There was a sleek black one with a slender tail and ruby eyes that just jumped down and licked its paws after she dried him off. After him all the other kittens were strange looking. There was a blue kitten with little black things under his eyes, a thin tail,****and gray eyes, a black and with kitten with green on the top of his head and at the end of his slightly fluffy tail and un-natural yellow eyes, a brown-black kitten with orange on his face and a black patch of fur over his right hand and what looked like black swirls on his face, he seemed the most hyper of all the other kitten constantly batting at the others tails, a tan one with jade green eyes, and (what looks like stitches) black fur crissed-crossed all over his body, including his slim tail. A kitten with black fur with what looked like bone patterns and lavender eyes started fighting with the tan one right after she finished cleaning him. The orange-faced kitten was in the tub, trying to figure out how to get out. She stared at him, amused as this cute little kitten tried to climb out. He started mewing and the kitten with green on him stood up, jumped on Yumi's lap and onto the side of the tub and jumped in with the other. Yumi couldn't help but laugh out loud when the green kitten tried to jump out but fell on top of the other one. Finally the orange-face one finally got out by mustering up all his strength and scrambled to the edge to the bathroom floor, tumbling down. The green one was still stuck. Yumi looked at the others and thought they must be hungry. She stood up, put the towel (and her jacket) in to the hamper and put the shampoo up. She picked the green one up and started petting him, going to the door calling out, "Come on kitties! You guys must be hungry!", not really expecting them to follow. The black one got up and stood behind her and the others, surprising Yumi, followed suite. The green kitten begin biting her hand with his baby teeth so she decided to hurry and get them something to eat. She reached the kitchen/living room, set the kitten down, and went to look what to feed them. **

**She found a couple cans of tuna and a bowl, which she filled with water, and set it down for them. The kittens devoured the food immediately, while Yumi changed into dry clothes and turn the heater up. She sat on the couch and began reading her book. When the kittens were finished, they went into the living room and begin exploring. She giggled when she looked up from her book and the black kitten with the white pattern had leapt on the chair and pounced and tackled the tan one, starting another fight. She then came to the conclusion that she would have to call them something in till she decided what to do with them. She put her book up so she could concentrate on giving the kittens good names. When she came back she begin watching the kittens, trying to see what name would suite them. The black one was sitting next to the blue one, watching him try and un-tangle from a string that was some how on the ground and cleaning his face. The tan and bone-looking kitten were still wrestling on the ground, the crimson one watching both of them. The yellow kitten was yawning, stretching and pawing at the ground, while the orange-face one attempting to get the green-tailed kitten to play with him. Yumi was starting to feel tired watching them and soon fell asleep on the couch. **

**She was woken-up when her mom came running in the door, getting clothes, first-aid kits, and such. "Mom, what's going on?" asked the sleepy teen. "Important mission, I'll be gone for a few weeks." she replied in a rush. "How many weeks….?" Yumi asked hoping her mom wouldn't notice the kittens. "Oh about six weeks." "SIX WEEKS!" Yumi shouted, shocked. "Don't worry honey, I'll be back it's just that this missions _really important." "Well, ok I'll see you later mom." muttered Yumi, as her mother rushed through the door. She hated when she got missions like these she was always left alone. "Well at least I'll have company this time", she said looking down at the kittens. They were all curled up asleep, on the chairs or on the floor. She smiled and looked at her watch, shocked by how long she slept. She got up and made her a sand-which. While she was eating the kittens woke up and went into the kitchen part of the room. She finished eating and got food for the kittens ready. She watched them eat, and was surprised that she was still tired. She went to her bed-room the kittens followed her. She got her-self ready, went to the bathroom to change and shower and got into her bed. The orange-face kitten tried to leap on her bed, but being the smallest kitten could not make it. The yellow one watched him and, as if to show off, jumped grabbed the side of the bed with claws and got on the bed, staring at the desperate kitten. Yumi watched, and when he finally was able to hook onto the side, she pulled him up and started petting the two kittens in till she fell asleep. _**


	2. What theTHEY TALK!

Yumi woke up, not to the sound of her alarm clock, but of purring. She was confused for only a moment before she remembered the kittens. Yumi just laid there for a few moments before she decided to get up. She felt something heavy on her back and turned her head enough to see all but the orange-face cat, which was cuddled right next to her, asleep on her back.

She tried to sit up with out upsetting the sleeping cats, but, alas no prevail. All the kittens went tumbling onto the rest of the bed and the floor. She had to laugh, she loved these kittens they were so cute. She got up, making sure not to step on any of them, and headed to the kitchen to get break-feast ready for them. She looked in the pantry, and brought out a few cans of chicken. "Here we go little kitties, eat up!" Yumi told the kittens, in a more cheerful manner then she was usually in the mornings. 

She fixed her self some cereal and toast as the kittens ate up the chicken. As Yumi ate, she looked out the window. It was _still_ raining. "Looks like another day in doors lil' kitties." The kittens looked at her momentarily, before paying their full attention to the food in front of them. They finished off their break-feast and Yumi headed back to her room, followed by eight kittens. She opened the door and entered the room. The kittens rushed in and got comfortable. "Well, seeing as I don't know how long you guys will be here I guess I better name ya'", Yumi said sitting on her bed. 

She leapt up right away, not have noticed the black kitten with the white patterns was right where she was sitting. "OUCH! DAMMIT GET THE FUCK OFF ME! "Yumi gasped and looked down. "Oh my….did…did you just….?" Yumi stammered, trying to over come the shock. "You heard me I said get the f-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" exclaimed the kitten, obviously freaking out. "Hidan what did you do now, gad can't you stay out of trouble for like, five seconds", growled the tan kitten. He got a look at the other. "Holy shit Hidan what the hell happened to you?" he asked shocked. "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING! I FCKING FREAKING OUT HERE BECAUSE I'M A FREAKING CAT! AND DON'T BE SUCH A SMART ASS YOU'RE ONE TOO!!" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT-HOLY SHIT YOUR RIGHT! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Then the tan kitten attacked the bone kitten tackling him from the bed to the floor.

Great, Yumi thought, I'm going crazy and now there's a cat fight in my bedroom. She watched in disbelief as the two kittens wrestled on the floor spiting curses at each other. "Hey Kakuzu, Hidan! Stop cussing, what the HELL! UN!" Yumi's attention went to the blonde kitten "Oh my God, I'm crazy." was all that Yumi could think and say. She heard a long hiss as the bone kitten and the tan kitten nearly squashed the orange-faced kitten, causing him to hide behind the green tail kitten. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! SAVE ME ZETSU-SAN!" "Uhhhh…." Yumi didn't know what to do. 

"Tobi, get off me,** you're squishing me." TWO voices seemed to be coming from the green kitten. "Kisame I demand to know what is going on and why I am a cat." "Tch, if only I knew." "Deidara you have to get your paws off me, your claws hurt like hell." "I CAN'T !I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!" "Oh my God,Deidara even Tobi is taking it better then you!" "SHUT-UP! UN!"**

**Yumi stared at all the kittens, not knowing what to do, before the orange-face kitten squeaked out, "Hey, who's that girl over there?" All the other kittens looked over to Yumi. "Ummmmm……Hi?"**


	3. Names

_ME: Hey guys its me with chapter 3.I've had FIVE reviews in just 1 ½ days and look, in 2 days I have made you guys 3 chapters, now to get some matters over with. Guys._

_Tobi: TOBI A GOOD BOY! In no way does Madison own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or the delicious Klondike bars mentioned in this story._

_Zetsu: Don't let her try and convince you other wise, this is just a fanfic made by a girl with way to much free time on her hands and only owns Yumi and her mother._

_Kakuzu: She gains no profit or personal gain from this._

_Hidan: DANM STRAIGHT! And don't try posting this somewhere else as you own either! FCK!_

_Deidara: In no way is she responsible for any spoiler, O.C.C which she'll try at her best to keep at minimum, or any injuries or deaths you get from reading this. Consult your doctor if you experience any symptoms after reading because this story may not right for your's (or anybody else's) health._

_Sasori: This fanfic is a fanfic and nothing more. In no way does this relate to anything in the actual manga or anime. _

_Kisame: The author would like to keep all characters in characters and all info straight. If you see any O.C.C or info that is wrong that relates to the manga or anime besides us being turned into cats please inform the author._

_Itachi: Feel free to review or flame, just make sure flames actually will help improve this already pitiful story of hers._

_ME: Uh…..yeah., anyways please enjoy and feel free to message me for any story line ideas!_

The Akatsuki kittens.

The kittens stared at Yumi. Yumi stared at the kittens. Yumi blinked, breaking the hardcore stare she trying to give. The kittens continued with out blinking staring up at her. Yumi took in a sharp breath, turned to the wall, placed her hands on it, and started bashing her head against it. The kittens continued to stare. She stopped, turned around and stared at the kittens again.

"I can't believe it, for a second there you guys were talking." she said pointing a shaky finger at them. "Damn teenager hormones." She then let out a shaky laugh. "Ok, so who wants to break the news to her?" asked the sleek black kitten. Yumi's jaw dropped. "No im-impossible! You guys aren't supposed to talk! No… no I'm just imagining. Yah that's it I'm dreaming or something! Yes that makes everything logical. Ha ha ha ha ha err….."

"She's lost it, hasn't she Zetsu-san?" She looked down at the orange-faced kitten, still cowered behind the strange black, white, and green kitten. "By the looks of it, **can you blame her?" **

Yumi continued to stare at them. "So, I'm not dreaming?" The bone kitten got up sat next to feet and said, "Hell, if this was a dream would this hurt?" And with that, he drew out his claws, and impaled them into Yumi's foot. "HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS!" shrieked Yumi, falling backwards onto the floor, holding her foot. "Ok, OK! I get it! I'm awake!" The kitten was sitting in front of her, wearing what looked like a smug look onto his face. "Well, can you at least explain how you guys can talk?"

"Well, actually we were ninjas, but Leader-sama got mad at us and I guess turned us into cats", explained the crimson cat, in a matter of fact tone. "What did he get mad at you guys for to make him turn you into cats?" Yumi questioned, interested.

"'Cause I ate the last Klondike bar.", the bone kitten said before him and a few others could stop them selves form snickering. The black one looked at Yumi with a serious expression. "We failed a mission multiple times and this how he thought was suitable for a punishment".

_--Flash back--_

"AKATSUKI MEMBERS! ASSEMBLE!" Soon eight shadowed figures stood around Leader-sama. "Report the status of the mission," he demanded. The eight other members shuffled their feet and looked down at the ground awkwardly. "Well.", he demanded once again, "Did you or did you not capture the nine-tailed fox demon?"

"Well, um, no. We failed", one of the members timidly spoke out. "Once again, out of HOW many tries?" growled the Leader. No one spoke. "Ten tries", spoke the Leader, breaking the silence, "Ten, freaking times you guys have failed. How do eight S-Classed ninjas fail to capture one stinkin' teen-aged boy, TEN FREAKING TIMES!?"

"Well he's always surrounded by powerful ninjas! We were always out numbered!" one ninja said, putting up a defense for him and the other seven next to him. "Sigh, I need a Klondike bar." One of the ninjas raised his hand and said, "Well, uh, I ate the last one you see."

The ninjas took a step back as the watched the Leaders eye twitch. "That's it you guys, I'm going to have to punish you." With that, he did some wicked-fast hand signs as the others took a couple steps back.

--_End Flashback_--

"Ok……still freaking out here, un" stated the yellow kitten clutching onto the crimson kitten. "For the last time, de-attach yourself from me or else." growled the crimson kitten attempting to swat a paw at him, "Honestly you're worst then Tobi." "HEY I'M FREAKING OUT HERE! THAT IS PERFECTLY NORMAL! Un." "More like spazzing out." muttered the other. "I AM NOT! Un!"

"Hey knock it off you idiots!" the sleek black kitten said as the tan and bone kitten continued to wrestle. "See! I told you it was your entire fault!" the tan one growled to him. "WHAT EVER! JUST GET OFF ME! YOU'RE HEAVEY!"

"Well I'm going to assume you guys have names then." Yumi said, trying to stay out of the fighting kitten's way. "I'm Itachi, and this is my partner." said the sleek black kitten, licking his paw and wiping his face, addressing the blue kitten next to him. "Hey, I'm Kisame." was all he said, before returning all of his attention to the wrestling kittens on the ground. "Hi! I'm a good boy and my name is Tobi!" said the orange-faced kitten, getting and jumping on Yumi's lap. "That's my partner over there, but he doesn't like to talk very mu-" "Our name, **is Zetsu", interrupting the kitten she now knew as Tobi.**

**She heard another kitten talk, and she looked up at the blonde kitten on her dresser. "Hi, I'm-". She didn't to hear his name though because he discovered his fluffy tail, which he proceeded to try and catch. "Oh hey watch out you're gunna fall off.", Yumi tried to warn him, right before he fell off the dresser into the fighting kittens. "He's Deidara." the crimson cat said calmly, jumping off the bed, "I'm Sasori; the tan idiot is Kakuzu and the black idiot is Hidan."**

**Yumi looked at all the kittens again, sighed, stood up, setting Tobi down on the floor, sat on her bed, this time making sure there were no kittens this time. "So, I guess I'm stuck with you guys aren't I?" "Damn straight." aid Hidan, in between the fight of him and Kakuzu.**


End file.
